


Not This Time!

by Elysian Seductress (New_Elysia)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Hand Job, Kinda Auish, M/M, Post canon, Riding, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex in a Church, Sex on an altar, Vampires, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/Elysian%20Seductress
Summary: “I’ve been looking for you for years, you’re not getting away this time!”





	1. Chapter 1

Otis buried his chin and mouth into the soft, warm fabric of his tan scarf. Snow feel around him light flurries that, fortunetly, did little to obscure the vampire’s vision.

The blond vampire focused on the lone figure in black that walked a few feet in front of him. One that he knew well, far too well. D’Ablo…

Otis had been looking for Stokerton’s former president for well over five years now. But he’d had little in the way of success when it came to actually catching D’Ablo.

Otis had been intent on bring the older vampire to trial for his crimes against Vlad and himself. And there were more than a few crimes Otis had been contemplating tacking on to make sure D’Ablo didn’t wriggle himself out of those charges.

But it seemed like, whenever he and the council of elders got even remotely close, the trail would vanish and so would D’Ablo. The blond vampire worried that someone still had contact with D’Ablo and had been warning him.

The blame, of course, had usually shifted onto D’Ablo’s remaining family, the Stokerton council members, and even Paris’ council. With their close ties, Otis wasn’t about to doubt that another council would feel inclined to help another.

Otis paused his steps when he saw D’Ablo open the door to a small apartment building. He opted to wait a few minutes before approaching the door.

The vampire’s gloved hand wrapped around the hand of the glass door and he tugged it open.

The inside wasn’t all that warmer that the outside, but Otis ignored the chill. There would be time for a hot coffee later, once he hand D’Ablo.

Part of him had been chastising himself for not bringing atleast one other vampires with him. Just for security reasons if anything else.

But he had decided against it, fearing that someone would alert D’Ablo before Otis could get to him.

As the blond vampire climbed the steps, he reached into his coat pocket. His gloved finger tips brushed the smooth black cylinder. The Lucis.

In truth, Otis didn’t intend on using it on D’Ablo. It was really only there as potential leverage if D’Ablo tried anything. After all, D’Ablo was nearly twice his age and far stronger than Otis.

Otis peered around the corner, his eyes landing on D’Ablo as the vampire in black stopped in front of a closed door. There was the faint sound of keys jingling as D’Ablo worked to unlock the door.

The moment his target stepped through the door way, Otis was there in a flash of Vampiric speed.

Otis blocked the door way, keeping it open and preventing D’Ablo’s only possible exit. The blond opened his mouth to speak, only to have to words die in his throat when the barrel of a gun was pressed against his forehead.

Cerulean blue eyes widened as they looked down the barrel of the weapon and at the face of a very shocked D’Ablo.

Steel grey eyes stared back for a moment before D’Ablo blinked and then smirked. “My, My, Otis.” D’Ablo clucked his tongue “it has been a while since we’ve last seen each other, hasn’t it?” the former president smirked as he lowered the gun just slightly.

“Or should I be calling you ‘Sir Council’ now?” Otis set his jaw and glared at D’Ablo.

“Now, why don’t you come in and have a seat…” D’Ablo said, once again bringing the weapon level with Otis’ eyes. “We can have a nice little talk and you can tell me what I can do for you.”

Otis stayed still for a moment before moving forward and closing the door behind him. “Sit down and make yourself comfortable, Otis. I have no intention of killing you.”

‘Yet’ was the word left unspoken by the brunet vampire. Otis was sure that if it came down to it, D’Ablo would be more than willing to put a bullet through Otis’ skull. And the blond vampire wondered, how long he’d lay there after D’Ablo had pulled the trigger, if the vampire wouldn’t be kind enough to end him right then and there…

Otis slowly made his way over to a small couch, shedding his coat and scarf as he did. He laid the articles of clothing across his lap after sitting down. D’Ablo regarded the younger vampire for a moment.

“You came to apprehend me, didn’t you?” Otis glared “yes, you’re a criminal in the eyes of Elysia. It’s what I have to do to.” Otis was fully aware of how familiar this would seem to them both.

It had only been a few short years ago when their roles were reversed. But this was different, Otis had broken the law to protect his nephew. D’Ablo had broken the law for his own selfish gain, leading to the death of many vampires.

D’Ablo chuckled “oh, Otis, you wound me. You surely don’t think that low of me now, do you?”

The blond vampire glared. “I see” D’Ablo slowly walked over as he spoke. The small hand gun was set aside on the table next to the door. “Perhaps…. I can change your mind?”

Otis growled “like hell you will!” he snapped and then moved to stand “I’ve been looking for you for half a decade! I’m not just going to let you walk away this time!”

D’Ablo smirked and pressed his hand against Otis’ chest. Pushing the blond vampire back onto the couch. The brunet vampire then leaned in, a smirk still on his face as he spoke “oh? Well then…”

The vampire’s smirk widened into a grin “are you going to put me in handcuffs and tell me how bad I’ve been?” D’Ablo tipped Otis’ chin back with the tips of his leather gloved fingers “punish me to the fullest extent of Elysian law… him?”

The former president then reached down and grabbed Otis’ coat and scarf, flinging them off to the side. D’Ablo then straddled Otis’ lap, placing his hands on the younger vampire’s shoulders. “Let me remind you of something, Otis, I like to be punished.” The vampire in black hissed softly. One of D’Ablo’s hands then moved down, finger tips brushing Otis’ clothed chest as they descended.

“Stop!” Otis snapped, his face taking on an embarrassingly red ting at D’Ablo implications. “There’s nothing you can do to worm your way out of this!” Otis then moved to push D’Ablo off of him.

“Come now Otis, there must be something I can do…” the brunet purred softly as he rubbed their hips together. The blond vampire looked away, his face betraying the embarrassment he felt as D’Ablo leaned in. the vampire in black slowly removed his gloves with his teeth, tossing them aside.

Then, he gently gripped Otis chin and turned the bond’s head to face him. Before Otis could speak, D’Ablo’s lips were on his.

The former president’s hand then returned to moving down Otis’ chest as D’Ablo lay claim to the bond’s lips.

Otis parted his lips, allowing D’Ablo to slip his tongue in and began refamiliarizing himself with Otis’ mouth.

The younger vampire felt his heart race and blood rush through his veins as the taste if his former love once again greeted him.

As if on base instinct, Otis moaned and moved his tongue against D’Ablo’s.

When the need for air became too much, they pulled apart, D’Ablo looked at Otis with a smirk. The bond’s hands, still gloved, gripped D’Ablo’s hips.

“God, do I love that look on your face, I always did.” He then lean back in, allowing their foreheads to touch. Steel great looked deeply into cerulean blue.

“Just relax, we can do this like old times and then par ways.” D’Ablo whispered, his breath washing over Otis’ face, smelling of blood and alcohol.

Whether it was from alcohol laced blood wine or from a human, Otis didn’t know.

But what he did know was that D’Ablo had already made quick work of his tie and the buttons on Otis’ dress shirt.

The vampire leaned in again, this time his lips gently touched Otis’ neck as he kissed the tender skin. The former president’s fangs never once made contact with the skin as he made his way down Otis neck and shoulder.

D’Ablo then paused, there was a moment a hesitation before he bit down and began sucking. The older vampire was sure to keep his fangs withdrawn so as to not break the skin and draw blood. Otis let out a long drawn out moan as his hands moved upwards, grasping at the fabric of D’Ablo’s shirt.

The brunet vampire continued sucking on Otis’ pale skin, causing a bruise to form. The blond tilted his head back. His desired for pleasure slowly beginning to override the desire to do his job.

D’Ablo pulled back, admiring his work thus far. A thin shin of sweat covered the bond’s forehead, a few strands of golden hair stuck to the skin, which had taken on a dark pink tone.

D’Ablo licked his lips and retook Otis’ lips in another kiss, using the chance to once again rub their bodies together.

The kiss was much shorter than the first and when D’Ablo pulled back, the blond vampire attempted to lean in for more.

The former president chuckled and stood. Otis watched the vampire’s hands work quickly to rid himself of his clothing.

Otis bit his lower lip as D’Ablo sank down onto his knees in front of Otis. The older vampire’s hands coming to rest on top of Otis’ knees, a devilish look on the former president’s face.

The sound of a zipper coming undone filled the quite of the small apartment. Otis let out a small hiss as D’Ablo pulled his cock free from the fabric of his pants.

D’Ablo gently caressed the hardening member in his hand as he looked back to Otis, their eyes meeting.

The vampire didn’t break eye contact as he slowly began to stroke the shaft before opening his mouth and taking the head in first. Otis’ breath hitched and his closed his blue eyes for a moment. The pleasure of feeling D’Ablo’s warm mouth around him was almost too much.

The steel eyed vampire moved his tongue around the tip of Otis’ cock and gave the shaft a few more strokes.

Then, he moved to take more, slowly sliding his tongue over the throbbing member. Otis slowly moved his hand to rest on top of D’Ablo’s head.

The brunet continued taking inch by inch into his mouth and then stopped. Steel grey eyes flitted up to Otis’ face, watching carefully as the blond vampire’s breathing picked up.

Then, D’Ablo began bobbing his head up and down. Slowly at first, but he soon moved a bit faster as he got a feel for the bond’s needs.

D’Ablo gently ran his tongue up the bottom side of the member as he pulled it from his lips. Otis groaned out in pleasure and his hips bucked on instinct.

The former president gently kissed the tip of his cock before taking it back in. D’Ablo’s teeth lightly grazed the erect member, eliciting more sounds of pleasure and desire from the younger vampire.

Otis bucked his hips again, the head of his cock hitting the back of D’Ablo’s throat for a moment. The council president looked up at Otis again, almost expectantly.

The blond could feel his orgasm building, he wasn’t going to last long with the way D’Ablo was working his shaft.

The blond vampire watched D’Ablo as he continued to bob his head up and down, with each pass his teeth would sometimes graze the sensitive skin or his tongue would lick and press against the skin before the former president took the cock back in.

With all of this, it didn’t take long before Otis reached his climax. D’Ablo stopped when he felt Otis’ seed spill in his mouth.

The blond vampire closed his eyes tightly as he rode out his climax. Otis couldn’t believe how good it felt. He hadn’t had an orgasm like this in what felt like ages.

D’Ablo pulled back, licking his lips as he continued to stroke Otis’ erection. “Did it feel good, Otis?” the blond vampire nodded, his eyes half lidded as he caught his breath.

D’Ablo stood and leaned over Otis, kissing the younger vampire. Otis could taste himself on the former president’s tongue as it moved around his mouth.

“Well, don’t worry, we’re not done yet.”

Otis then felt the older vampire begin working to remove Otis’ pants completely. The brunet had just gotten them unbuttoned when Otis reached down and grabbed his wrists.

D’Ablo blinked, but had little time to speak before Otis pulled him down and moved to pin the older vampire bellow him.

The former president laid there for a moment, his stomach pressing against the couch. Otis reached around him and began undoing the former council president’s belt. D’Ablo looked back at the blond and smirked, the surprise quickly fading.

As Otis pulled off his pants, D’Ablo spoke “if you wanted to be in control, all you had to do was say so” D’Ablo chuckled as Otis tossed the clothing to the floor.

Otis looked the steel eyed vampire over, taking in the pale body beneath him. The head of his erection pressed against D’Ablo’s entrance, making the brunet lick his lips in anticipation.

The blond reached down and gripped D’Ablo’s waist, and then thrust himself inside. D’Ablo tilted his head back and cried out in shock and pleasure.

Another cry left the former president as Otis began to thrust into him. A myriad of curses left D’Ablo’s lips as he quickly adjusted to the intrusion. D’Ablo wrapped his arms around the small pillow under him and moved his hips in time with Otis thrusts.

D’Ablo did little to even attempt to hide his moans and pleas for more as Otis pounded into him. The blond vampire tightening his grip on D’Ablo’s waist, causing small bruises to form on the pale skin, as he picked up the pace.

The former president couldn’t hold back the cry of absolute pleasure when Otis his prostate “oh fuck! Yes! Right there! Harder! Fuck me like you mean it!”

Otis moved his hands, bringing one around D’Ablo’s body and grasping the vampire’s hard cock, the other resting on D’Ablo’s shoulder blade.

D’Ablo’s eyes rolled back as his continued moving his hips in time with Otis’ thrusts and strokes. The pleasure building between them with each movement. D’Ablo felt as if he might burst any moment.

The former president looked back at Otis again, watching the blond vampire with lust filled eyes.

Otis managed a few more hard thrusts before his body feel over the edge again. His essence spilling side D’Ablo. The blond vampire let out a possessive growl as he buried his cock deep within D’Ablo.

The brunet soon followed after as Otis made a few more easily thrusts.

Spent, Otis then collapsed on top of D’Ablo. The younger vampire breathed deeply and his heart race in his chest.

D’Ablo said nothing as he laid there motionless for a moment. Then, as Otis started to succumb to exhaustion and bliss, D’Ablo maneuvered his way out from under the blond vampire. He moaned on last time as the blonds member slid out of him.

D’Ablo stood on shaky legs and looked down at the other vampire. He clucked his tongue and then went to work redressing the blond the best he could as Otis feel asleep.

His hands worked quickly to get Otis’s pants and shirt back on, he made sure his movements wouldn’t stir the vampire.

The former president then hesitated when his hand picked up the vampire’s discarded tie. He looked back at the sleeping blond as he laid there, several thoughts on what to do with the younger vampire flitted through his mind.

None of which were anywhere close to keeping him from being caught and put on trial. D’Ablo knew that the moment Otis woke up and came to his senses, he’d be after D’Ablo once more.

The former president sighed and used the tie to bind Otis’ wrists and then he reached for the vampires scarf. D’Ablo looked over the tan strip of fabric, it wasn’t anything special. There were possibly millions like it all over the world.

But it would do for his intended purpose. It didn’t take long for D’Ablo to bind Otis’ legs and then he stood. The vampire knew that fabric wouldn’t hold any vampire, fledgling or elder, for long.

But that wasn’t really D’Ablo’s intention, it was just to make sure he had a little extra time to gather his things and leave before Otis awoke. The former president turned and walked into the small bed room.

He quickly cleaned up and dressed himself in clean cloths. After that he moved to pack up his essentials, keeping a close eye on the blond vampire as he worked.

With his bags packed, D’Ablo walked to the front door and looked around the small apartment once more, just to be safe and make sure he had everything.

Satisfied, the vampire looked back to Otis. His steel grey eyes moved to the blond vampire’s coat.

Walking over, D’Ablo picked up, deciding he would lay it over top of the vampire to keep him warm. As he moved the long brown coat, something tumbled out of the pocket and on to the floor. D’Ablo blinked and laid the coat over Otis and looked down.

At his feet lay a familiar smooth black cylinder. D’Ablo leaned down, his gloved fingers wrapping around the device.

The former vice president looked back at Otis and clucked his tongue “oh my, what a nasty little weapon.” He smirked and slipped the Lucis into his own coat pocket. He was sure Otis would understand…

Well he probably wouldn’t, but none the less, D’Ablo was taking the device for himself.

The former president then leaned down and placed a kiss on Otis’ temple “until we meet again, Sir Council.” As D’Ablo turned, he was sure he caught a glimpse of cerulean blue as Otis’ eyes cracked open. Though he wasn’t going to stick around to see.

D’Ablo left the apartment then, pausing long enough to lock the door behind him. He was sure Otis would come to his senses soon and D’Ablo would be seeing the vampire again in the near future.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continued both because I want to and because someone else wanted it to.

Otis groaned groggily as he slowly came to. His mind spinning, trying to make since of both his surroundings and what had happened.

The blond vampire slowly opened his blue eyes for a moment, then closed them again. He was only able to vaguely process the dark apartment before he started to slip back into slumber.

His tired mind began screaming at hi that something was wrong. Something that Otis wasn’t immediately able to place.

Otis picked up in several sets of footsteps quickly making their way closer. It didn’t take long for the door to give in when someone, probably a vampire, ran into it with their full weight.

“Otis?” the blond opened his eyes again upon hearing Cratus’ familiar voice calling for him. The blond vampire attempted to sit up, but found both his wrists and ankles bound. Otis grit his teeth and called out “Cratus?”

Footsteps approached as Otis attempted to wriggle his way free, a nearby lamp clicked on. Brining a little bit of light into the room and allowing Otis a slightly better view of his tie, which was what bound his wrists.

Cratus knelt beside the couch and looked Otis over “are you alright?” he asked, Otis nodded and continued tugging at the fabric, trying to tear himself free.

The other vampire reached into his pocket and withdrew a small pocketknife “here.” He said quickly, Otis stopped and watched Stokerton’s president slip the blade in and he began cutting through the tie.

It was a bit of a shame, Otis actually liked that one. But he knew they’d be there all day if they tried to undo all the knots D’Ablo had put in it.

With some difficulty, Otis managed to get his hands free and he maneuvered his legs around.

He scowled down at his scarf, which had also been used to tie him up. Of all the things D’Ablo could have used, why did it have his tie and scarf.

Again, Cratus set to work cutting through the fabric, rendering the tan scarf completely useless.

Otis then leaned back on the couch and ran a hand through his messy blond hair. “What the hell are you doing in a place like this, Otis?” Cratus asked.

“I was tracking D’Ablo” Otis said, “and I almost had him.” the blond vampire grit his teeth again. “What happened? How did he get away?”

The blond vampire wet his lips, he knew other vampires had to be nearby, he’d heard their footsteps. And he knew he’d never live this down if anyone found out that he’d let D’Ablo get away after having sex with the vampire.

“I think he must have over powered me and knocked me out.” Otis lied, and by the look on Cratus’ face, the other vampire wasn’t buying it one bit.

“I see, well we’re lucky he didn’t decide to kill you in order to keep you from arresting him.” Otis nodded and stood, his hands reaching for his long coat.

As the blond slipped it on, Cratus spoke “we can continue discussing this over some coffee. I’ll have the others sweep the place and look for any evidence.” Otis nodded and slipped his coat on, the blond slipped his hands into the pockets and then froze.

There was the district lack of a particular black cylinder in either of his pockets. Blue eyes turned to the floor as he quickly looked around.

It was nowhere to be seen, had it fallen out when D’Ablo threw his coat? Did D’Ablo take it?

The blond vampire was now kicking himself mentally for letting such a weapon fall into the former president’s hands.

“Tell them to check for the Lucis.” Otis hissed in a low voice, Cratus’ eyes widened and he glanced around “did you have it on you?” Otis nodded “are you sure?” again the blond nodded.

Cratus whispered a few Elysian curse words and ducked out into the hall. There were a few muttered words before Cratus poked his head in and Otis followed him out.

 

* * *

 

Otis sat there, slowly stirring creamer into hi coffee as Cratus lifted his own cup to his lips. The vampire lowered it after a sip and spoke “so, are you going to tell me what really happened with D’Ablo?” Cratus asked.

“I suppose you wouldn’t be happy with me repeating what I said earlier, would you?” Stokerton’s president shook his head “of course not, I may be old, but I am no fool.” Cratus said, looking the blond vampire over.

Otis knew his clothing must not look as neat as when he first put it on, considering he’d been undressed and then redressed by another person.

Otis was silent for a moment, wondering how he were to explain how he’d ended up having sex instead of apprehending a wanted vampire.

“Long story short, I may have underestimated how crafty and resourceful D’Ablo can be.” Otis huffed and tapped the small spoon on the edge of his cup “the basterd managed to work his way between my legs.” Otis said, gritting his teeth again.

He felt frustrated that he’d been so easily manipulated. Angry that D’Ablo had such an easy time getting to him and fogging his mind.

Otis took a sip from his cup and hissed softly when the coffee burned his tongue.

Cratus ran his hand through his short hair “I thought you said you’d be able to handle this, Otis.” Otis stared down at his coffee “I expected you to be past this. To be over your infatuation with him.”

Otis’ hands tightened around the cup, its warmth seeping into his hands. He had been over D’Ablo, he had moved on and left that part of his life.

While it had been messy and turbulent, he’d found his nephew. A boy he now considered his own son and would give the world for. And Nelly, the kindest woman he’d ever met.

And had her ripped away by his brother in the worst way possible. A betrayal he couldn’t forgive nor forget.

“I was,” Otis countered “atleast I thought I was.” He then glanced around the small, almost empty dinner.

Cratus sighed “perhaps you should drop your involvement in this, Otis.” The blond vampire blinked.

“No, I’m sure I can handle this just fine!” he snapped and then quickly lowered his head when several of the dinners patrons turned their heads to look at him.

“I know what he’s going to try next time and I’ll be more on guard. He’s not getting away next time, no matter what he tries.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you were saying, Otis?

The blond vampire grunted as he was pinned against the brick wall of an alley way. D’Ablo smirked at him, revealing the tips of pearly white and very sharp fangs.

The former president looked over Otis, grey eyes drinking in every little detail as they took in the site of the blond vampire. “It’s so good to see you again, Otis.” D’Ablo said, a cold chuckle following after.

“I almost thought you’d given up on catching me.” The vampire purred, as he glanced around the dark alley, making sure no one was nearby.

Otis narrowed his cerulean gaze, “I’m not walking away from this because of what you did last time, nor because you took the Lucis.” Otis hissed.

The blond then gasped when D’Ablo moved their bodies closer together “the Lucis? Is that what you’re after? Or is it me?” D’Ablo chuckled, eyes moving to look Otis over once more “I don’t see a pair of handcuffs, Otis.” D’Ablo tapped the younger vampire on the nose.

Otis emitted a low, angry growl and bared his own fangs as D’Ablo wrapped his arms around Otis’ waist. “But if you are really after the Lucis, well…” D’Ablo leaned in as he spoke “I can give you something far more pleasurable.”

Steel grey met cerulean blue as D’Ablo pressed their foreheads together. Otis opened his mouth to protest, but it was lost.

Before he could utter a sound, D’Ablo captured his lips in a kiss. The brunet slipped his tongue in, once again familiarizing himself with Otis’ mouth.

The former president used his tongue to tease Otis’s, provoking the blond vampire into a fight for dominance.

As Otis felt D’Ablo’s tongue exploring his mouth and pressing against his own, he leaned back into the wall. D’Ablo smirked and pulled back, a small trail of saliva briefly connecting them.

“Unfortunately, we don’t exactly have that much time, not that much privacy, I’m afraid.” D’Ablo huffed “but I’ll be quick and efficient.”

The former president then knelt down in front of Otis, his hands slowly making their way down the sides of the vampire’s body.

The sound of a belt being undone and a zipped moving downwards filled the alley way for a moment.

It was then replaced by the sounds of soft gaps and moans as D’Ablo pulled the blond’s cock from his pants.

Otis bit his lower lip and his cheeks reddened as D’Ablo slowly began pumping the shaft. His hand working expertly as he moved his hand up and down.

The blond vampire quickly looked around, making sure no one was watching them. Of all the places to do this, why did it have to be in a publish area? Where literally anyone could stumble across them…

Another moan escaped Otis as his cock began to harden in D’Ablo’s gentle grasp. The blond looked down, his tongue wetting his lips as he watched D’Ablo work.

The former president paused for a moment, holding Otis’ partially hardened member in his hand. “What’s a matter Otis?” he asked smoothly “I can usually get you aroused much faster than this.”

Otis didn’t respond, he only moved his eyes away from D’Ablo. The older vampire smirked and then spoke “oh, I need to give you a little encouragement, is that it?”

D’Ablo’s smirk grew into a devilish grin as he returned to stroking Otis’ cock. “Perhaps recalling a few other times before will get your blood pumping…”

D’Ablo then locked eyes with Otis and then younger vampire felt it. The former president was sifting around his mind, digging up old memories of previous encounters.

Before Otis could clamp down on his thoughts and block D’Ablo from his mind, a few familiar images flashed through his mind.

His hands out in front of him, fingers grasping the bed sheet as if his life depended on it. Moans falling easily from his mouth. Otis could just barely make out the steel eyed vampire from the corner of his eye as D’Ablo plowed into him.

D’Ablo continued bringing up more memories as he stroked Otis’ cock, feeling it stiffen. The former president moved his other hand, gently reaching inside Otis’ pants. D’Ablo began to gently massage the blond’s balls.

Otis put his own hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle the coming moans. Another memory came, this time he was bent over a very familiar desk in D’Ablo’s office, D’Ablo’s hands planted firmly on either side as he felt D’Ablo teasing him.

The council leader bucked his hips, his cock sliding in D’Ablo’s grasp. The former president smirked, pushing further into Otis’s memories. God how he wished to relive many of them, taking the blond vampire like he was his own little bitch.

D’Ablo smirked as he watched Otis try to stifle himself, to not make a single noise as D’Ablo teased and stroked him. the former council president reveled in the reaction he was getting.

The former president had considered doing much more, but he knew he was limited on time and didn’t want to run the risk of being caught.

A muffled, high pitched moan left Otis as his body reached its limit. The vampire’s cum spilled onto D’Ablo’s hand and face as the vampire gave the throbbing member a few more strokes, allowing Otis to ride out the rest of his orgasm.

When it was done, D’Ablo pulled his hands away from Otis’s cock and balls. D’Ablo watched Otis slid down the wall and just sit there, breathing heavily.

Blue eyes looked at D’Ablo as the vampire stood. Otis wanted so desperately to lunge at the former president, to pin him down long enough to call for assistance.

But deep down, Otis knew he couldn’t. D’Ablo would just find a way to overpower him and find a new way to drain Otis’ energy.

D’Ablo cleaned himself off and then leaned down. His hand coming to rest on top of Otis’ head for a moment. It then moved to gently smooth the golden locks from Otis’ sweaty forehead.

D’Ablo left a kissed there and muttered a farewell in French before quickly slipping out of the alley way.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Otis pulled open the door to the car, which was parked off to the side of a dark parking lot and practically threw himself inside.

The blond vampire raised and pointed a gun at the head of the car’s driver. A very familiar brunet, who’s steel grey eyes looked at the weapon not with fear, but with amusement.

“Otis” D’Ablo chimed almost gleefully, as if he were greeting an old friend, instead of having a gun pointed at his face.

The council leader set his jaw, determined not to let D’Ablo get the best of him this time. He’d spent years trying to located the wanted vampire, and he wasn’t about to let D’Ablo slip away for the third time.

D’Ablo didn’t take his eyes off Otis or the gun as he spoke “you really shouldn’t be playing with that.” The former president said, clucking his tongue “those are quite dangerous, even for vampires.”

Otis growled and pressed the cold metal barrel against D’Ablo’s forehead. Though, the blond sincerely hopped that D’Ablo wouldn’t do anything that would force him to use to gun.

The vampire in black looked between Otis in the gun, “oh dear, that’s not very nice of you, Otis.” D’Ablo then smirked.

“You know never to point a loaded gun at someone, unless that is, you full intend on using it.” The former president scolded mockingly. He knew Otis didn’t have it in him to pull the trigger, even after the events in Stokerton all those years before.

“And you don’t plan to use it, do you?” D’Ablo questioned as he slowly inched his hand towards Otis.

“Yes, I do! Now, get out and walk where I tell you to! Don’t try a damn thing!” the former president chuckled as if he’d just merely been told a joke instead of threatening his life.

The vampire slowly reached over, his black gloved hand slowly drifting over Otis’ thigh. The blond tensed when he felt the vampires hand touch his groin.

The blond looked down for a moment, his free hand moving to push D’Ablo’s away from him.

That’s when the older vampire struck. In the blink of an eye, D’Ablo had a hold of the hand holding the gun. Otis hardly had a moment to react before D’Ablo had successfully disarmed him and had thrown the gun onto the back seat, just out of the council leaders grasp.

The former president smirked, triumphant, as he slowly leaned over Otis and closed the car door. “Now that’s better, isn’t it?”

Otis glared at the brunet, knowing he had to find a way to get the fire arm back and restrain D’Ablo long enough to get someone here to help.

The locks clicking into place made Otis tense further, he didn’t like being around D’Ablo in a wide open area, let alone a small confined place like this.

D’Ablo then returned his touch to Otis’s thigh, slowly moving up and down the clothed area. The blond did his best to avoid D’Ablo’s gaze and he tried to figure a way out of this.

The blond vampire felt a hand come up and finger tips gently touch his chin. D’Ablo guided his head back in the direction of the former president. That was when Otis realized how Close D’Ablo was leaning, close enough that Otis could feel the brunet’s breath against his lips.

D’Ablo leaned in closer, lips hovering before Otis’, the vampire smirked before placing a soft kiss on the blond’s lips. Otis blinked, feeling his body relax slightly.

The kiss was brief, a quick taste of what was about to come.

The former president moved his hand from Otis’ thigh, back to Otis’ groin. There he focused on rubbing and gently massaging the council leader’s cock through the material of his pants and boxers.

The blond vampire couldn’t control the jolt of shock and pleasure than ran through his body at the former president’s touch.

It felt amazing, it always did. And Otis hated that it did, D’Ablo was a vampire far more experienced that he was and the steel eyed vampire knew how to use that experience.

Otis found the will power to reach up and grab D’Ablo’s wrist, pulling his hand a few inches away.

“What’s wrong?” D’Ablo asked, looking out the windows for a brief moment, as if expecting someone to stumble across them. Of course, given the area he’d parked in, no one would be venturing over at this time of night.

“Don’t worry about being seen, Otis.” D’Ablo said in a quiet voice, “I did pick this spot because I wanted to avoid detection, you just happened to find me.”

D’Ablo then took Otis lips in another kiss, the blond released his grip on D’Ablo’s wrist and the brunet continued to rub and touch Otis’ quickly hardening bulge.

Otis moaned lustfully into D’Ablo’s mouth as he felt the president squeeze and massage his length. Otis could also feel the older vampire’s tongue dancing around his mouth and provoking his tongue.

D’Ablo pulled back, allowing Otis to breathe, as he pulled the zipper on Otis’ pants down.

The blonds harden cock sprung free and D’Ablo looked down, a smirk on his lips.

The former president leaned down and opened his mouth, Otis let out a groan when D’Ablo took the head of his cock into his mouth.

D’Ablo pulled the tip out and licked it, his tongue running around the ridge and tip. The former president’s hand worked the shaft, gently pumping the throbbing member.

Otis then watched as the older vampire slowly took in inch after inch of Otis’ cock into his mouth. Steel grey eyes flitted up to Otis, who was biting his bottom lip and trying to hold back any further moans of pleasure.

The brunet could also make out the look of need in the blond’s cerulean eyes.

D’Ablo was more than happy to fulfil that need, taking great care to slowly move the cock in and out of his mouth as he maintained eye contact. As the former president continued to bob his head up and down, Otis leaned back in the seat.

Otis let out a choked gasp or moan each time D’Ablo would gently glide his teeth across the tender flesh or the vampires tongue would carefully flick and move across his cock.

D’Ablo felt a hand rest on the back of his head, fingers entwining themselves in the older vampires’ brown locks.

The slight tug Otis’ hand made when he instinctually tightened his grip bothered D’Ablo little, instead it encouraged the vampire to do more.

The brunet lifted his head up, taking Otis’ cock from his mouth. The blond vampire stared down at him, face flushed and breathing ragged, watching D’Ablo gently kiss up and down his length.

D’Ablo then propped himself up, his hand leaving Otis’ throbbing erection.

Otis watched D’Ablo fumble with his belt, then undo his paints. The sight of the former president trying to remove his clothing could almost be considering comical.

But Otis wasn’t laughing, instead his blue eyes were focused on D’Ablo’s cock. Before Otis could make a single movement, D’Ablo moved o straddled the blond’s lap.

Their throbbing members brushed against one another, causing Otis to groan and buck his hips. The smirk remained on D’Ablo’s face as his moved to rub their cocks together.

The pleasure that each little bit of contact caused was undeniable and Otis wanted more. He hated that fact, hated that D’Ablo could so easily gain control in these situations.

The former president moved, pressing his body further against Otis. The brunet carful situated himself over Otis’ member.

D’Ablo’s lips locked with Otis’ as he sank down, taking the blonds hard cock inside him with little difficulty.

Otis’ voice was caught in his throat as he processed the feeling of D’Ablo’s warm body enveloping him. The blond shifted, trying to buck his hips and get more of his cock inside D’Ablo.

D’Ablo pulled back, moaning as he gripped the seat tightly for balance.

When the former president took in all he could, he stopped and looked Otis in the eyes. The blond vampire licked his lips as he waited for D’Ablo to move.

D’Ablo took note of the lustful look in Otis’ eyes as he moved in to kiss the younger vampire. As D’Ablo ravaged the blond’s mouth, he began rolling his hips experimentally. Otis groaned the best he could into D’Ablo’s mouth.

As the brunet moved, he slid more of Otis’ member deeper inside of him. The pleasure was euphoric for both of them, both their bodies responding to every little movement, ever little beat of the heart.

Otis reached out, his hands coming to grip D’Ablo’s hips. The brunet cried out suddenly when Otis pushed is hips down hard.

D’Ablo wrapped his arms around Otis, taking the hint and moving faster. If Otis wanted more, D’Ablo would gladly give it to him.

With a cry of pleasure, the brunet’s insides clenched down harder on Otis’ shaft when it hit his prostate. The jolt of pleasure coursed through him, making his own cock throb with need.

As D’Ablo continued to ride the blond, he reached down and started stroking his own erection.

Otis leaned in, kissing the brunet’s neck as he bucked his hips needily, trying to match D’Ablo’s movements.

Otis’ hands moved from D’Ablo’s hips and he wrapped his arms around D’Ablo. The council leader was getting close, he could feel the coil that was tightening inside him about to give.

D’Ablo returned the embrace, wrapping his own arms around Otis’ neck.

A series of high pitched moans left D’Ablo’s mouth as Otis began thrusting into him, hitting his spot with ever jerk of the hips.

The blond vampire let out a grunt as he pulled D’Ablo down, impaling the brunet fully on his cock.

The former president moaned lustfully as he felt the blond cum inside him.

D’Ablo’s own hips jerked as his orgasm came, spilling against Otis’s clothed chest.

The two vampires then sat there for a few minutes, both attempting to regain their breath. Otis tilted his head back and looked at D’Ablo, who placed a kiss on the blond’s lips.

D’Ablo then maneuvered himself out of Otis’ grasp and started redressing himself. He would have loved to stay and cuddle with Otis, but he wasn’t about to risk the blond vampire arresting him.

The former president reached for the door handle, only to have his other wrist grabbed by Otis.

D’Ablo looked back to Otis, who was trying to rezip his pants with only one had. “Where do you think you’re going?”

The former president grinned “somewhere else.” He said with a chuckle “this was fun, but I’d rather keep this short, wouldn’t you?” the blond vampire set his jaw, glancing back at the gun still laying on the back seat.

With a quick tug, D’Ablo pulled his wrist free and opened the door. He stepped out of the car and opened the back door. He slung his bag over his shoulder and smiled at Otis “I’ll be seeing you, Otis.”

As the council leader got out of the car, D’Ablo bolted down a side street. Otis blinked and then followed after, cursing the brunet vampire under his breath.

When Otis got to the main road, he looked around, seeing no sign of the former president. He’d already managed to once again vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

D’Ablo tossed back another glass of amber colored liquid, he then set the glass cup down on the bar top. He already had a nice buzz going from the booze the loud music pounding in his chest only served to make the vampire more comfortable.

The club wasn’t anything like the ones back in Stokerton, in fact it was much smaller and a lot less crowded than the ones back in the council city. But it would due for tonight.

After all, all D’Ablo wanted was to get a little drunk and then find a human to make a nice meal out of. Then, he’d leave the area and settle down somewhere else and try to work out his situation.

Steel grey eyes flitted around the club, watching each human that passed by him. All of them clicking as a potential meal, if he could just get them somewhere privet.

He needed a meal before running again, he was hungry and he didn’t think he could get very far on an empty stomach.

D’Ablo’s eyes widened briefly when they landed on a familiar blond vampire. Otis was pushing is way through the crowd of dancers, his blue eyes focused intently on D’Ablo.

The former president downed the rest of his liquor and quickly stood. He considered making his way around the crowd and out into the night before Otis could catch him. It certainly wouldn’t be hard to do.

Then again… a drunken grin spread across D’Ablo’s lips as a few thoughts entered his mind. It wouldn't be a meal, but he could atleast have a little fun with the blond vampire.

Just the thought of what he might do with Otis was enough to get his blood flowing.

D’Ablo moved out of sight for a brief moment, attempting to formulate a plan to trap the younger vampire. He recalled an alleyway behind the club that might do, it certainly wasn’t the nicest place, but D’Ablo wasn’t all that picky.

D’Ablo stopped and looked back at Otis through the small crowd of dancing humans. The vampire frowned when he realized that Otis wasn’t alone.

Cratus was now partially in view, something D’Ablo had missed from his previous position.

D’Ablo licked his sharp canines and sighed, such a shame. Of course he’d have his fun spoiled this time.

The vampire looked around him, his eyes landing on a lone man standing off to the side. He wasn’t exactly what D’Ablo would have desired, but he’d do for a quick fuck and a meal.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Otis stepped into the quiet church, the council leader looked around the dimly lit entrance. There was a staircase off to his right, one that probably led up into the choir seats, and another two doors to his left and in front of him.

Otis also took note of the hallway that led off into the rest of the large building.

The blond vampire quietly closed the door behind him, sealing out the cold autumn day.

He then reached out with his blood, attempting to locate any vampires that could be hiding in the building.

Otis could only detect one, just a single vampire occupied the building aside from himself.

And they were close.

Otis quietly walked forward, he opened the wooden double doors in front of him. The stone looking flooring turning to dark red carpet under his feet. In front of the vampire was a door marked with the word nursery, when he turned, he realized he’d entered into the sanctuary.

Rows of pews sat empty, stocked with thick books in preparation for an upcoming service, all except for one. The pew at the far left was occupied by a single male. At the far end sat two more sets of double doors set in a stone wall with a large archway.

The man did not turn to look at Otis, nor did it seem he’d noticed the blond vampire’s presence. Otis carefully approached down the center Isle. His blue eyes watching the man intently.

As Otis drew closer, he picked up on the faint smell of human blood, if this man was a vampire, he’d fed recently. Otis licked his lips, hands tensing as he prepared himself for the possibility of a fight.

The blond vampire stopped two rows away, his lips parting to speak. His words died on his tongue however, when a familiar voice echoed through the empty sanctuary.

“I was begging to think you wouldn’t show.” Otis’ blue eyes darted over, locking onto D’Ablo who stood in front of one set of double doors, his arms folded across his chest. The brunet had a smirk on his lips, which were tinged with red.

Otis quickly looked back to the man in the pew, he walked forward. His eyes on, what he now presumed to be, the priest.

The man’s eyes were blank and his skin pale and lifeless. As it should be, judging by the gaping wound on his neck.

“I would have saved him for you, but I was a bit hungry when I arrived and I wasn’t so sure you’d show.” D’Ablo said casually.

Otis turned back to face the older vampire “A church? This hardly seems to be the place that I’d expect you to hide, D’Ablo.”

The smirk on D’Ablo’s blood stained lips didn’t falter “I wasn’t hiding, Otis. I was waiting here for you.”

“Why?” the blond questioned, his body moving into a defensive stance, just in case D’Ablo decided to attack.

Slowly, D’Ablo walked over, his arms unfolding as he came closer.

“I’ve been thinking” D’Ablo began “you’re not hunting me down because you want justice, are you?” Otis grit his teeth “of course I am!” he snapped.

D’Ablo no stood within arm’s reach of Otis. The older vampire laughed “well, you could definitely fool me.” D’Ablo shook his head.

“Have you not been satisfied with out last few encounters?” he questioned, “you want something more, don’t you?” D’Ablo reached out and gently ran his fingertips down Otis’ face.

The blond vampire reached up and smacked D’Ablo’s hand away. “Yes, to see you in chains.”

D’Ablo only chuckled “really, Otis?” he asked, “If that were true, you would have brought those with you.” D’Ablo whispered and leaned in, his lips connecting with Otis’. He could taste the flavor of blood on D’Ablo’s lips.

D’Ablo then wrapped an arm around Otis’ waist, pulling the blond vampire close to him. Blue eyes widened briefly and Otis pushed D’Ablo back. “Not this time!” he hissed, “I’m done playing games.”

“Games?” D’Ablo questioned, obviously faking innocence. “Otis, we aren’t playing any games, atleast, none that I’m aware of.”

D’Ablo pulled Otis back into him, his hand sliding down Otis’ back and towards the vampire’s ass. “I thought you enjoyed what I could do for you…” he purred.

“Was it not to your liking?” he asked curiously, the brunet moved to press his lips gently against Otis’ neck. D’Ablo led a trail of kisses up to Otis’ lips before placing another kiss.

“I planned to let you take me on the altar, like I did to you all those years back.” D’Ablo smirked “you remember that night, don’t you?”

Otis flushed “of course.” Otis stammered, blue eyes darted off to the side.

D’Ablo’s smirk widened “oh, I knew you would. I remember it so vividly.” D’Ablo laughed “oh, how it was such a fun night.” D’Ablo’s hands came up and cupped Otis’ face.

“I still remember the way your voice echoed off the walls and how your body felt.” D’Ablo reached down, hand trailing down to Otis’ pants.

The blond’s face burned as he recalled memories and as D’Ablo brushed his fingertips against the vampire’s groin.

“This isn’t as grand, but it will still do just fine.” D’Ablo then locked his lips with Otis again, this time the vampire slipped his tongue past Otis’ lips. As their bodies pressed together, Otis could feel the former presidents hardening member.

D’Ablo grinned and pulled back “don’t worry, we’re not going to be discovered anytime soon.” The words were but a mere whisper as D’Ablo led a trail of gentle kisses up and down Otis’ neck.

The blond’s breath suddenly hitched when he felt the light prickle of fangs when D’Ablo nipped at his skin.

Skilled hands began to move over Otis’ body, feeling every inch of the vampire’s clothed chest. D’Ablo locked their lips together in another kiss as he removed Otis’ coat.

The brunet then backed up and walked up a small set of stairs and over to the altar. Otis watched D’Ablo lift himself up onto the Altar and smirk.

As Otis walked over, D’Ablo began unbuttoning his shirt. With each undone button, more of the vampire’s chest was exposed.

Otis placed his hands on the Altar on either side of D’Ablo’s body. The former president smirked and leaned in, his lips pressing against the top of Otis’ head.

D’Ablo leaned down and began to undo Otis’ zipper. Otis felt D’Ablo gently pull out his hardening member and begin stroking it. Otis groaned at the touch from other male, his lips parting just slightly.

D’Ablo smirked as he continued rubbing the blond’s shaft, he used his thumb to gently massage Otis’ tip. The vampire leaned in and began kissing D’Ablo. Their tongues dancing together as Otis moved his hand to D’Ablo’s pants.

As he undid the belt and zipper, Otis could fell D’Ablo’s cock straining against the material.

D’Ablo pulled away and moved to allow Otis to pull his pants off. The heavy fabric hit the wooden floor beneath them.

Otis then hoisted himself up onto the wooden Altar, D’Ablo looked slightly surprised. As if he’d expected something else.

The blond pushed the brunet to lay back against the surface and kept D’Ablo’s legs open. D’Ablo watched the vampire get situated between his legs.

Otis reached down and stroked D’Ablo’s cock a few times, making the vampire moan and buck his hips. Otis moved his hands up and down D’Ablo’s thighs, watching as D’Ablo fidgeted and panted.

By the look in the vampire’s steel grey eyes, he was growing impatient with the blond vampire. Otis smirked down at D’Ablo, who reached up and tugged on Otis’ shirt, bringing the two vampires closer.

The blond then gripped D’Ablo’s hips and pressed his cock at the entrance. As Otis’ hard member slid into him, D’Ablo closed his eyes and clutched at the Altar cloth, a long draw out groan leaving his lips. Otis holds the vampire’s hips still until he’s in to the hilt.

The blond then stopped and looked down at the vampire, D’Ablo opened his eyes and stared back. The former president’s face had already taken on a light pink color as his heart raced in his chest.

D’Ablo rolled his hips, encouraging the other vampire to continue. And continue Otis did, he quickly began pounding into the older vampire, D’Ablo cried out in pleasure with each thrust.

As his cock slides in and out if D’Ablo’s body, Otis leaned down and began nipping at D’Ablo’s neck. The brunet made no attempts to silence his loud cries, the member inside him driving in with relentless force.

Every so often Otis would hit his prostate, causing D’Ablo’s back to arch and the vampire would moan and cry in pure ecstasy.

The brunet’s hands moved to grip and scratch at Otis’ back, had it not been for the vampire’ dress shirt, Otis was sure he would have had deep scratch marks in his back from D’Ablo’s nails.

D’Ablo rolled his hips again, moving them in time with Otis’ thrusts. The blond’s name bounced off the walls of the empty church as Otis picked up the pace.

The blond’s lips moved along D’Ablo’s throat, causing a series of soft moans to leave D’Ablo’s mouth. The brunet turned his head to the side, his body writhing in pleasure under the younger vampire.

D’Ablo reached up and began stroking his own cock. The brunet stroked his cock slowly as Otis quickly pounded into him.

Otis’ lips stopped above a vein, he could feel and hear the rush of blood under the president’s skin.

Hot breath washed over the former president’s pale skin as Otis opened his mouth, fangs pressing into the skin but not breaking it.

D’Ablo’s half lidded eyes moved to Otis, he watched the council leader from the corner of his eye expectantly.

After a moment of hesitation, Otis bit down into the other vampire’s neck. A high pitched moan left D’Ablo’s lips, his back arched, and his hands moved to grip at Otis’ arms as he came. His body clenched tightly around Otis’ cock.

The blond vampire pulled back and groaned, managing a few more thrusts before burying his cock deep inside D’Ablo.

The pair shook as they rode out their orgasms, D’Ablo’s blood dripped onto the Altar cloth, staining the cloth with crimson.

Otis laid his head down on D’Ablo’s chest, listing to the vampire’s erratic heartbeat.

D’Ablo reached up and ran his fingers through Otis’ soft golden hair, his steel grey eyes staring up at the dark wooden ceiling.

 

* * *

 

Otis blinked, his eyes opening to the view of the back of a car seat. He blinked again, clearing the sleep from his blue eyes.

As he fully came to his senses, he became aware of his surroundings.

Otis was laying across the back seat of his car with a blanket and his coat laid over him.

There was a bright light coming through the windows, but he wagered it must be from a street light or something of the sort. There was no warmth in it and it didn’t feel like sunlight.

Otis then realized, with an audible groan, that his hands were bought together with a pair of plastic cuffs.

The vampire muttered curses under his breath as he looked around. His legs, fortunetly, weren’t bound and he was able to move and sit up.

He then noticed an open pocket knife on the floor.

He managed, after three tries, to pick it up and cut through the plastic binding.

After unlocking the door and slipping out, Otis looked around. He wasn’t quite sure where he was, the church was nowhere in sight, in fact there was nothing.

Another thing that worried him was the time, he didn’t know how long it was until sunrise. Otis grit his teeth, realizing D’Ablo was also gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The torrent of water cut off as Otis twisted the silver metal handle. The vampire ran a hand through his damp golden hair and turned to move the curtain aside.

The bathroom was a small and so was the main hotel room. But that didn’t really bother Otis, he knew he wouldn’t be spending more than a few hours in the room. All of which would probably be spent sleeping or preparing for meetings.

He was sure that the week would be busy, a meeting nearly every day and the councils throwing a fit.

He grabbed a nearby towel and began drying his face and hair before wrapping the towel around his waist.

Otis stepped onto the small rug and walked over to the door. The vampire unlocked and opened it, the room beyond was much cooler than the steam filled bathroom.

Otis stopped just outside of the door, his cerulean eyes landing on a familiar brunet.

D’Ablo sat on the edge of his bed, a smug smirk on his lips. “It’s been a few months, hasn’t it, Otis?” he asked.

“Yes, it has. I haven’t seen you since that little act in the church.” D’Ablo cocked his head to the side “Well, I’m sure you’ve certainly been looking for me.” He said “hard at work trying to find me.”

D’Ablo stood and walked over “thought, this week you’re quite busy, aren’t you?” he smiled and drew closer “all sorts of meetings and business to take care of.”

D’Ablo reached out, his fingertips leading down Otis’ chest. D’Ablo watched the younger vampire step forward, as if he were trying to be threatening. “How did you even get in here?” Otis questioned.

The former president chuckled “you’ll have to beef up that security of yours, Otis, it was far too easy for me to sneak past them and make my way in here.” D’Ablo then moved his hands down Otis’ chest, his hand stopping about Otis’ heart.

“You’re very lucky that I didn’t come to kill you.” He leaned in, his lips brushing against the blonds. He then moved down Otis’ chest, fingers coming to rest on top of the towel.

Otis parted his lips to speak, but D’Ablo silenced him with a kiss. The brunets hand tugged the towel away from Otis’ hips. D’Ablo moved in closer, not breaking the kiss as he pressed their bodies together.

Otis made no effort to resist, instead moving his hands up to D’Ablo’s shoulders.

The former council president pulled back and smirked. Otis stiffened slightly when he felt D’Ablo’s breath against his ear and the former president speak “you’re probably all stressed out from all those meetings and arguments with the council, let me take care of you.”

D’Ablo then began kissing down Otis’ neck and shoulder, pausing at where the two places met to suck and nip at the pale skin.

As D’Ablo worked, Otis moved to begin unbuttoning D’Ablo’s shirt and slipping it off the vampire. The dark colored garment was tossed to the floor, followed closely by the rest of D’Ablo’s clothing.

The brunet then ushered Otis over to the small bed and pushed him down. The blond vampire blinked in surprise when he fell back, D’Ablo smirked as he looked the younger vampire over.

He then knelt between Otis’ legs and eyed the half hardened cock. The vampire leaned up on his elbows and watched D’Ablo gently stroked him, a whimper escaped Otis and he bucked his hip slightly.

D’Ablo smirked and continued gently stroking Otis’ cock, moving his other hand moving up and down the blond’s thigh. “Are you anticipating what I’m going to do?” he questioned with a grin.

Otis mumbled curses under his breath, arching his back slightly as D’Ablo ran his tongue up Otis’ shaft. The vampire opened his mouth and took Otis into his mouth. The blond vampire reached down, his hand tangling in D’Ablo’s brown locks, as D’Ablo pulled back.

The former president kissed the head of Otis’ cock, a moan left his lips as pleasure coursed through his veins.

Otis groaned at the heat around his cock and the vampire’s gentle strokes from D’Ablo’s hand. D’Ablo looked up, steel grey meeting cerulean blue as D’Ablo pulled back before taking the hard cock back into his mouth, allowing his teeth to graze the skin.

Otis licked his lips as he watched D’Ablo, the vampire’s mouth moving up and down. The vampire then stopped, the head of Otis’ cock at the back of his throat.

With skillful ease, D’Ablo slowly pulled the member out, leaving only the tip in his mouth.

Otis then mewled loudly as he felt D’Ablo quickly take him back in, his tongue glided over the shaft.

Otis laid back, his hand griping D’Ablo’s hair, tugging ever so slightly. D’Ablo moaned around the meat in his mouth, sending another wave of pleasure through Otis.

D’Ablo pulled the throbbing member from his mouth and returned to stroking it gently.

The blond vampire looked down at D’Ablo, his body responding to each of the vampire’s touches. His hand tugged at D’Ablo’s hair a bit harder. D’Ablo moaned again, enjoying the rough treatment.

A spark seemed to ignite with in Otis, a smirk crossed Otis’ lips and he pushed himself to sit up. D’Ablo looked up, his dark eyes lust filled.

The former president then smirked and got to his feet. The blond stood up, a hand running over D’Ablo’s chest. He leaned in, bringing their lips together.

Otis turned them around, pushing D’Ablo back onto the bed. D’Ablo shifted after he landed, opening his legs to the blond vampire. Otis leaned in, their lips meeting in another kiss. This one was far more roughly, more so than any kiss they’d shared before.

Otis pulled back, and looked D’Ablo over. He smiled and leaned down, D’Ablo let out a high pitched moan as Otis nipped and bit at his neck. Otis’ name left the former president’s lips in loud moans.

The blond remained careful not to break the skin as he worked his way up to D’Ablo’s mouth. The vampire parted his lips in more moans, his hands coming up to grip Otis’ hips.

Otis reveled in the sounds D’Ablo made and how the older vampire tasted.

D’Ablo then pushed Otis back and moved further back onto the bed. D’Ablo rolled onto his stomach, looking expectantly at Otis. The blond crawled over and he ran a hand down D’Ablo’s back, causing the older vampire to suck in a deep breath of air.

A smirk still danced on Otis lips as he looked over the brunet vampire.

The blond came to straddle D’Ablo, Otis pressed a hand into D’Ablo’s shoulder. His other hand moved to pull up D’Ablo’s hips.

Otis leaned in, and nipped at D’Ablo’s ear and kissed his neck. D’Ablo groaned and rolled his hips against Otis’ erect cock.

The brunet barely had a chance to notice the tip of Otis cock before the length was roughly thrust into him.

D’Ablo cried out in shock and pleaser, his hands gripping at the pale yellow cover, as Otis’ cock slid into him. His insides clenched around the hard shaft as Otis continued to thrust his cock in.

Otis stopped at the lit, every inch of him buried in the moaning pale body beneath him.

D’Ablo looked back arched slightly, but Otis kept his hand on D’Ablo’s shoulder. Otis began moving his hips, slowly at first.

Then, he began to speed up. His cock plunging harder into D’Ablo’s body. The blond vampire took delight in each movement as he bucked his hips and groaned loudly.

Neither vampire bothered with any attempt to muffle their moans and cries of pleasure.

It was very probable that everyone in the hotel could hear the duo, specifically D’Ablo. Who cried out with each hard thrust, every so often hitting a particular bundle of nerves inside D’Ablo?

D’Ablo muttered and cried out Otis’ name each time.

Otis leaned forward and pressed his chest into D’Ablo’s back, the vampire wrapped his arms around the older vampire’s body.

Otis moved a hand to grip D’Ablo’s throbbing erection, D’Ablo opened his mouth in loud moans as Otis began stroking his cock in time with his thrusts.

The former president could feel the pressure building up inside him with each thrust. He wasn’t going to last much longer and neither was Otis.

D’Ablo raised his head and looked back at the blond vampire. Otis blue eyes were half lidded as he panted and groaned.

With a few more thrusts, Otis buried his cock deep inside of D’Ablo. Otis growled possessively as he came, clinging to D’Ablo.

Otis moved his hips a few more times as he rode out his orgasm.

D’Ablo followed soon after, his insides clenching around Otis.

Slowly, the blond vampire pulled out and laid back on the bed next to D’Ablo. D’Ablo laid there, panting and watching Otis.

The former president then moved to place one last kiss on Otis parted lips before getting up off the bed.

Otis sat up, Blue eyes watching D’Ablo as the brunet redressed. “It’s been nice, Otis, but I must be off.” He said, finding it odd that Otis made no move to protest or stop him.

The hotel room door had not yet closed when someone grabbed D’Ablo by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall next to the door.

Dazed, he blinked and focused on the man before him. Cratus.

The brunet smirked “Cratus” he said in a low voice “I didn’t expect to see you here, come to ruin my fun?”

The male didn’t respond, he only glanced over to see three more vampires approaching from the vampire’s right.

It took a moment, but then his situation settled in as Otis came out of the room in a hastily tied bath robe.

The blond opened his mouth to speak, but D’Ablo didn’t let him “you set this up, didn’t you?” D’Ablo questioned, a smirk briefly appearing on his lips “very clever, Otis.”

Otis then moved to run his hands over D’Ablo’s body, this time patting the vampire down. He then stopped, his fingers reaching down into D’Ablo’s pocket.

The council leader withdrew a small, black, cylinder shaped object. Otis found himself relaxing when he saw the Lucis. Otis looked back to the former president, he didn’t speak as he slipped the weapon into his robe pocket.

Otis looked to Cratus “do you think you have this?” he asked, Cratus nodded.

“Make sure you get him locked up and that he doesn’t get free.” The other vampires nodded and watched the blond vampire walk back into his room.

He was in need of another shower to get cleaned up, after that he’d handle D’Ablo.


	8. Chapter 8

Vlad hurried to catch up with his uncle as they walked through the hotel hallway. The blond vampire looked displeased and slightly exhausted.

The boy couldn’t help but notice the smell of some sort of cologne coming off the other vampire. It was odd, considering most vampires tended to stray away from heavily secreted perfumes and the like. Most of them couldn’t stand the smell.

Vlad then recalled what he’d been hearing from a few vampires since he’d arrived at the hotel. Otis had captured D’Ablo, something that had made Vlad relax. Knowing that someone who’d nearly killed him on several occasions was now apprehended and would face a trial.

But he’d heard that his uncle had used some ulterior method to catch D’Ablo. One that someone called shady and suspicious, like Otis had bent some law Vlad wasn’t aware of.

While Vlad wasn’t sure what it was, Otis had yet to explain how he’d done it, and he didn’t really care. All he cared about was that D’Ablo wasn’t able to be a threat.

Well, that was what Vlad had immediately thought.

The reason Otis looked so angry when Vlad had arrived, and continued to look so, was because D’Ablo had found a way to escape less than an hour after he’d been captured.

Vlad wondered how D’Ablo had managed to do so, by Vlad’s knowledge the guards hadn’t been injured or killed.

But he had, and now he was once again gone. Vanished into the night to run off and hid from Elysia’s justice. And probably to continue some plan of vengeance against Vlad and everyone he loved.

Vlad found it odd and a bit ironic that D’Ablo was running from the very thing he would give out on a near nightly basis.

But even with the situation, Vlad knew that D’Ablo wasn’t really top priority for him and Otis at that point.

Fixing Elysia was at the top and hopefully, along the way, they’d be able to bring D’Ablo to justice. Even if Otis had to use whatever ‘shady’ tactic he’d used that night.


End file.
